Guardian Ang err Youkai!
by The Dust Sisters
Summary: Kagome is a "special" human with a hidden power. She's been guarded since the day she was born into a world she knows nothing about. Thrown into a world of youkai, guardians, mates, and power she must figure out how to survive. With the help of her friends maybe she'll not only survive, but find love as well. Sesshomaru x OC, Inuyasha x Kagome, Sango x Kouga
1. Chapter 1- So it Begins

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Cowritten by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 1- So it Begins...

* * *

><p>"There was a surge last night," she said softly to her friend as they walked.<p>

"From the shrine?" the other girl asked before sipping her coffee. The cold winter morning looked bleak to them as they headed towards work.

"That's the direction it came from," the first girl replied quietly. "And if that's the case, we need to be ready for trouble."

"She's going to flip if this is what it is," the said girl said after a few moments. "She hates surprises, she hates change like this."

"She's going to hate us," the original girl said as her friend sighed heavily and nodded in agreement, she was going to really hate them. "But this is what we were preparing for; I never believed tht kind of power would be held forever. Least of all by that hack, Miroku." The other girl nodded in agreement, the one thing they could agree on.

"He'll be there, if that's the case," the second girl said as she glanced to the side at her friend.

"I know," the first girl said softly as she stared ahead. She knew everything that would happen from here on out, and while she hated it all, she had no choice but to do what she was trained and supposed to do. "I know what is going to happen now."

"I think it's stupid," the second girl said as her friend sighed and shrugged. "What if he were mated?"

"His mate would have to understand," she replied as the second girl huffed. "I know, you'd kill your mate first. But we aren't like humans."

Meanwhile, on the other end of the city was a girl who was just waking up. She was tired, not quite sure why as she had a full night's sleep, but still happy nonetheless. She got showered and dressed as she planned out her day. She headed downstairs and found the old man who helped her family run the shrine they lived in.

"Good morning, Myoga-jiji," she said as she entered the kitchen and poured herself some orange juice. The old man looked up with a smile and nodded to her as he finished cooking some breakfast for them. For as long as Kagome, and even her mother, could remember Myoga helped the family and looked over the shrine. Kagome had several times asked his secret as he never seemed to age a day.

"It's going to be a cold day," Myoga said as he handed her breakfast before sitting down and enjoying his own. Kaogme sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I know, but it'll still be quite nice out, almost not worth being cooped up in a building," Kagome bemoaned to him. He chuckled and nodded. He didn't really understand, Kagome figured he's been working at the shrine a long time, which gives him the ability to sit outside all day if he so chooses. She worked in a library, not somewhere that would condone her being outside all day.

"Sometimes, as an adult, we must do the very things we do not enjoy," Myoga told her sagely as she sighed and nodded in agreement before finishing off her breakfast. He looked like he wanted to say more, but didn't.

"Have a good day," Kagome said before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he muttered as he got up and prepared for the day knowing what was coming. "Please be safe."

Kagome happily started to walk down the multitude of stairs that led to the shrine she lived at. As she walked by she noticed a young man heading up the stairs. It wasn't unusual, lots of people came for Myoga's good luck charms, but he was different and she couldn't pin how. He had long black hair that was tied back from bothering him; he wore a red t-shirt, and baggy jeans. Really he was perfectly normal looking. Kagome figured she was checking him out because he was attractive, and he was.

She got to work with relative ease, granted the guy at Starbucks misspelt her name...again... but otherwise all was well with the world. She walked in to see two of her co-workers heading to the back. She ran up and caught up with them.

"Good morning!" She said cheerily as they turned and faced her. She was the youngest of the group, but that never seemed to bother them or her.

"Good morning, Kagome," they said in unison before laughing together.

"Yuki, Sango," Kagome said smirking, "Do anything fun last night?"

"Kagome, did you?" Yuki asked amused, her green eyes alight with mischief. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"No, just the usual," she said with a shrug.

"Well, tomorrow we're off, how about tonight we hit a club? Pick up a few guys and such," Sango suggested as the other two looked to be thinking about it.

"Sure, why not?" Kagome said nodding in agreement. Yuki nodded as well as they put their things away before heading back out to start cleaning up the overnight drop.

The girls worked quietly, though it was a rather busy day. Kagome looked around as she noticed a couple of guys standing in children's looking at a few books. She chuckled figuring they were parents trying to get into what their kids liked.

"Wolves are so not creepers," she heard one say. It was curious enough for her to sneak around and listen. "Like this story makes them out to be pedophiles." The other male just looked at him bored. "I would never go after a kid, a beautiful young woman on the other hand..." His companion rolled his eyes and shook his head before looking around.

"He's around here somewhere; we should keep our eyes peeled, before something happens." The other said quietly. The first sighed and nodded before putting the book back. They both noticed a little boy pull the book.

"Don't believe everything you read, kid," the first said as they headed out into the main library. Kagome shrugged as she put away the last of her books and headed to where Yuki and Sango were. Both had their heads down but seemed extremely serious.

"Everything ok?" Kagome asked them as she walked up.

"Yeah, the system's acting up again," Yuki said with a roll of her eyes. "We have Daren working on it as we try to keep it under control here." Kagome nodded as she looked around. "There is a cart of history books; can you put them away for us?"

"Of course!" Kagome chirped, happy to help. She grabbed the cart and headed to the other end of the library. She always loved this end of the library, the shelves were huge and required ladders to get up and down them, and the texts were old but very interesting to read. She started to sort through the cart, finding Yuki had put everything in order, and started to wander the cases to find where they belong.

Suddenly Kagome jumped as a loud bang filled the library. As she turned to look behind her to see what was going on when she noticed the wall of a shelf started to lean towards her. Kagome, stunned, started to run to get out of the way of the falling shelf but knew she was too far in and figured she'd get crushed. She yelled out as she fell to her knees, covered her head, and squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation

"Hey! Look out!" she heard. She looked up confused as one of the guys from earlier pulled her out of the way as the wave of books hit where she was before the shelf landed after knocking the next. The domino effect was loud and a disaster as she looked to see all five shelves down and books everywhere.

"Oh my god..." she said stunned before turning around and seeing the two. "Thank you so much! You saved my life!"

"Think nothing of it," he said as he shook his head and looked at his friend.

"I highly advise that you take special care to stay safe today," the other said quietly as people came running over to see what was going on.

"Kagome!" Yuki yelled as she ran over, Kagome surprised at how much faster she was than Sango but figured it was just her mind trying to understand what was going on. "Oh my god! Are you ok?" Yuki pulled her into a hug after checking on her while Sango started ushering people away from the scene.

"I'm fine, really Yuki, these guys saved me," Kagome said as she broke free and turned to where the two were. Yuki narrowed her eyes at the spot as Kagome looked confused because the two were missing.

"Yuki," Sango called as the two looked at her. "Something's wrong," She held up a bracket that held the bookshelves to the floor so no one could knock them over and create the catastrophe that was there.

"How did that...?" Kagome looked at it stunned.

"I don't know, no one here would be strong enough to bend this," Sango said as a young man ran up to them stunned.

"Ladies...?" he asked worriedly.

"No one was hurt," Yuki said assuring him that was the most important part, "but we're going to need workers to get the shelves up and secured to the floor again." Sango handed him the bracket and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Daren, go start making calls, we'll start with the books and we're closing early," Sango said instructing him calmly. He nodded as he scratched his head looking at the bracket while the three ladies sighed and started turning towards the people who were gawking at the scene. Many were taking pictures with their phones and others were chatting excitedly with each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Yuki said loudly, some people jokingly shushed her, "very funny. Unfortunately, due to this...disaster and a half, we have to close early to bring in workers to help us clean up! Please make your way to the desks to check out the books you'd like to take and exit the building. No mad rushes please!" Everyone started to gather up their belongings and the books they needed. Kagome, Sango, and Yuki were busy checking everyone out as men started to come in to clean up the shelves.

"Alright, Kagome and Sango go start cleaning up the books as they get the shelves moved. Daren should have the carts over there to put the books on, we need to move quickly and tomorrow we'll have to come in to put the books back up," Yuki told them as she finished the line off of people. The two girls nodded and headed back as Yuki followed the last of the people and put up a sign apologizing for the library being closed before locking the door.

"Thank god you can keep your head in emergencies," Daren said as he walked with Yuki to the shelves that were down. "What could have knocked the shelves down? A youkai?"

"Daren," Yuki said eyeing him out the corner of her eye, "what human could bend that bracket? Totosai made them for this library at the request of his lords." Daren sighed and nodded. "One of which was here earlier, as well as the wolf. He pulled Kagome out of the way."

"Could it be because of the pulse of power we felt last night?" he asked her.

"I was hoping only a few felt that," Yuki said softly.

"Not likely," he replied as Yuki sighed and nodded. They helped move the books out of the way while the workers struggled to get the shelves up.

"Kagome, Sango," Daren said knowing how to get this moved quicker, "why don't you two head home? I'll stay with the men to help while Yuki cleans up the desk from the morning. We're just getting in the way this way." Sango nodded as Yuki looked directly at her, as if warning her to walk Kagome home.

"Alright, let's go Kagome," Sango said as Kagome followed her.

"Once they're out of the building," Yuki warned Daren, who merely nodded in agreement.

"Keeping her in the shadows of this isn't good for her." Daren warned.

"We'll explain it to her tonight," Yuki said with a resolved look. "But nothing before then, Sango is going to walk her home to make sure she stays safe. If this was an attack on her, I'll be ripping someone's throat out with my bare claws." Daren paled a little and nodded before turning to the workers. He knew that if Yuki were angry no good could come from it, but he also knew she was a ferocious fighter and would kill if need be.


	2. Chapter 2- Troubles and Truths

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted to be was normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 2- Troubles and Truths

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she and Sango walked together towards the shrine. She was curious as to what could have caused all the damage to the library. She was still counting her lucky stars those two guys were there, she would have been squished. As she thought about it, they were both rather attractive.<p>

"So, want to hit a store and grab some clothes for tonight?" Sango asked her as they cut through one of the side streets. She noticed a few clothes stores she'd love to go into and figured this would help Kagome calm down.

"Sure," Kagome said with a shrug as they turned towards one of the stores. "Think Yuki's okay back at the library?" Sango nodded as they looked at the first rack of clothes.

"Yeah, like Daren said to her, she's good at keeping her head during emergencies and if there's anyone who can think of the finer details it's Yuki," Sango said as Kagome nodded in agreement. The two shopped while Yuki worked.

"Sesshomaru speaking," he answered the phone stoically.

"You were in my library today," she said softly.

"Yes, there was a need for Kouga and myself to be there," Sesshomaru confirmed.

"You felt the pulse last night," she observed as she headed out of the library.

"I don't think there is a person who didn't, minus the girl," Sesshomaru replied calmly. "She is safe?"

"Sango has her," Yuki said as she thought about it. "I'm sure they got sidetracked, but they were to head to the shrine."

"They didn't, Inuyasha is there," Sesshomaru informed her. "Miroku and Shinta are not far from them. They are keeping an eye on them, after today."

"What attacked?" Yuki asked softly.

"I didn't see it," Sesshomaru answered honestly, "but it's not as weak as we'd like." Yuki sighed as she stressed a little.

"She doesn't know yet," Yuki told him as she thought. "Her family didn't want her to know."

"She doesn't have a choice anymore," Sesshomaru informed her, "if she doesn't figure it all out she'll die." Yuki nodded as she listened. "You're worried about her."

"We've been her guardians for quite a few years," Yuki answered as she thought about it. "You five moving in to take our places isn't exactly comforting."

"It's more than you giving up your guardianship," Sesshomaru pointed out. Yuki remained silent as she thought about it. "We both knew this was going to happen." She did, though she had hoped that this day would never come. It wasn't a lie to say that she and Sesshomaru had grown close enough to consider mating. She figured soon he'd have proposed, but now he has to be in line as an option to gain the power that Kagome hid. Which meant he couldn't mate Yuki, he'd try to gain Kagome as his.

"I'll be with them soon," she said softly and hung up the phone, not really wanting to hear it all over the phone, again. She sighed heavily and texted Sango to find out where exactly they were. As she got the response she smirked as she walked towards the stores and found them.

"Really? Shopping? Kagome, I figured you'd want to go home and relax after today," Yuki said scolding them.

"We're going clubbing," Kagome said with a smirk, "we need new clothes." Yuki rolled her eyes as she looked at the two amused.

"We're almost done," Sango said as Yuki nodded. The two finished picking out clothes and paid for them before they all continued on their way to the shrine.

"So, what time are we leaving?" Kagome asked as they walked.

"Eight-ish," Yuki said as Kagome nodded. "Sango and I both have to head home to clean up and change after all. Though it is an early day from work today."

"Yeah," Sango sighed heavily. "Do we really have to go in tomorrow to clean up?" Yuki sighed and nodded as Kagome shook her head. "Stupid bookshelves..."

Just as they were coming up to the corner Yuki and Sango stopped, not that Kagome noticed as she was slightly ahead of them and off in her own space. Sango was barely able to turn her head so she could see that Yuki was struggling as well to move. Neither could talk to call out as they noticed a car heading at their friend very quickly. As Kagome stopped in the middle of the street to turn to them she noticed the car.

"Oh no!" she cried out as she squeezed her eyes shut and prepared to be hit. But before the car could get much closer she was on the other side of the street, on the ground, protected in the arms of a rather attractive guy.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as he helped her get back up. He looked back to see Yuki and Sango almost fall as whatever was holding them let go. "You must have ran ahead of your friends."

"I'm fine, thank you," Kagome said breathless. "You saved my life." He shook his head with a smile.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Yuki asked her shakily.

"I'm ok, he saved me," Kagome said as the guy shook his head with a smile.

"It was nothing, honestly," he said as Yuki eyed him warily. "Really, you should probably head home to calm down and relax some. Stay safe." He vanished off as Kagome shook while the other two girls crowded her.

"He's right, lets get you home," Sango said as Yuki nodded in agreement. The girls picked up their pace and headed to the shrine. They headed up the stairs and collapsed in the living room as they all sighed heavily. Kagome sighed as she got up to use the restroom while Sango looked at Yuki stunned.

"That was Shinta," Sango said once Kagome was more than out of hearing, Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Sesshomaru said that everyone has noticed the pulse, we have to tell her," Yukisaid as Sango sighed. "Five of them are coming to give her the choice for a guardian. We're done." Sango shook her head as she stressed a little and stood up looking out the windows.

"I'm sorry Yuki," she said as she realized what it meant.

"It's fine, we knew it was coming," Yuki said as Sango just looked at her. "Our primary goal still remains, Kagome needs to stay safe until she picks one and mates." Sango nodded in agreement as they watched for Kagome.

"Tell her now then," Sango said as Yuki thought about it. "We don't want them showing up to claim her and she not know what's going on." Yuki nodded as Kagome walked out and sat down.

"What a day! A night out is exactly what we need!" Kagome said jovially as she relaxed a little. "What's wrong Yuki?" Yuki thought about it and nodded as she came to knowing how to break it all to Kagome.

"Remember how I used to tell you those stories a long time ago? The ones you loved about the youkai and such?" Yuki asked her.

"Yeah, you and Sango used to try to convince me that they were real," Kagome said with a chuckle. They knew she was confused about what was going on.

"They are," Sango said as she sat next to Yuki, they were across the table from Kagome. The younger girl chuckled and shook her head. "Kagome, today wasn't a bunch of random accidents and you weren't saved by random men."

"Youkai are not real, special powers are not real," Kagome stressed at them. She wasn't finding them amusing anymore. Yuki was looking down at a ring on her finger, playing with it a little. "Yuki, you can't be serious."

"Kagome, don't hate me," Yuki said softly as she pulled the ring off her finger. Sango looked at her surprised, it's been years since she's seen what Yuki was now showing Kaogme. Kagome looked at her confused as the image of the girl she knew seemed to melt revealing a young woman but with cat ears on the top of her head and a tail. When she looked up at her, her vibrant green eyes had pupils like a cat's eyes.

"Yuki..." Kagome said surprised.

"I am a neko hanyou," Yuki said as Kagome seemed to shake her head in disbelief. "On their way here are five males to meet you. They are varying entities; an inu youkai, an inu hanyou, a cursed human, an ookami youkai, and a tora youkai. You are one of those special people I told you about, last night there was a pulse of power that emanated from this shrine."

"A pulse of power?" Kagome repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, it was your powers waking up," Yuki explained to her. "Usually it occurs a little younger in life, and the family would pick the guardian male of the female in question, and one day she would become his mate."

"So the five males that are coming here...?" Kagome asked softly.

"You will enact an agreement with them, they will be your guardian, and one day, when you're comfortable, you will mate." Yuki explained as she thought about it. "I know, it's not fair, and it doesn't seem right. But things in the world that I've told you never seem to make sense right away." Kagome got up and thought about what she was being told.

"So, you told me stories, why didn't you just show this to me before?" Kagome demanded.

"Your parents didn't want us to," Sango said shaking her head. "We were assigned as your guardians to protect you from weaker youkai and lesser demons. But the attacks have started to get out of hand, the two that occurred today were impossible for us to prevent." Kagome nodded.

"How do you know they were attacks?" Kagome asked them.

"The library is over three hundred years old, fifteen years ago a very wealthy youkai benefactor asked his top blacksmith to make those brackets that were bent today," Yuki said as she thought about it, "it would take a youkai of immense power to do so."

"So you couldn't do it?" Kagome asked her.

"No," Yuki said shaking her head, "nor would I want to."

"Is Sango a youkai too?" Kagome demanded. They could tell she wasn't trusting at this point.

"No, I'm a taiji ya," Sango said softly. "I am one of the best of my village and we are customarily used to protect people of interest." Kagome nodded as she thought about it. She had two of the best guardians, or so they told her, and she almost died twice today. If it was something that could beat them then this was serious. She sat down with a heavy sigh and tried to think of what she was going to do next.

"Let's say I believe you," Kagome said as she looked at the two of them, "how will I know who to pick?" Yuki sat back as she thought about it and rubbed the bridge of her nose, an obvious sign she wasn't happy.

"That is a choice left up to you," Sango said with a shrug, "everyone has a different way of choosing. We can't say definitely go with this male or that, it's completely up to you." Yuki nodded in agreement as Kagome nodded and thought about it.

"And they're going to show up here?" Kagome confirmed again. Both nodded silently. "Well, we can't go to the club if people are coming over."

"I imagine they'd be here before we go," Sango said as Kagome looked at her, "if you wanted to still."

"That ring," Kagome said nodding to the one Yuki was playing with.

"My father had his best blacksmith make it for me and a powerful miko put the spells on it to keep me human," Yuki explained. "Because when I was born, hanyou were killed because they were abominations." Kagome looked at her surprised. "I'm older than I look."

"Why me?" Kagome asked desperately.

"Unfortunately, that is not one I can answer," Yuki said softly as Kagome nodded. "I can tell you that Sango and I are not going away despite you having to pick a guardian tonight. And one of them is a hanyou, the inu hanyou." Kagome nodded again as she listened.

"Do you know them?" Kagome asked her.

"Yes, I've met them all," Yuki answered. "They are all good males, they would make good mates, and they are strong enough to take on any threat."

"What if I don't want to mate a youkai, what if I want a normal life?" Kagome asked her. Yuki shook her head with a shrug as Sango looked down as well.

"Kagome, at this point, there is no normal life," Sango said softly. "The powers you possess...youkai of all sorts will be trying to find you to gain that power, but you can live life as you had before. We'll just have one of these guardians following all over the place." Kagome rolled her eyes as she thought about it. "Give them a chance, if you greet them and are friendly, it'll be like having me or Yuki there."

"Nothing will be like having you two with me," Kagome bemoaned as Sango smirked. Just then Myoga walked in and was quite surprised to see them.

"Kagome you should be at...Yuki, what are you doing?" he demanded.

"She almost was killed twice today in attacks," Yuki said to him, "the five guardians are on their way this evening to meet with Kagome so she can make her choice." Myoga nodded as he thought.

"The five...Yuki, I am sorry," he said as she stood up.

"No one has to apologize," she snapped. "We knew this was a possibility." She headed outside as Kagome looked on confused.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Yuki was dating someone, he is one of the males coming tonight," Sango said as Kagome looked at her surprised. "They were doing very well until the pulse went off last night. Yuki was hoping no one had noticed it, but obviously that is not what happened."

"So, which one is he so I don't pick him?" Kagome asked concerned. "I don't want Yuki's boyfriend."

"I can't tell you, we can have no influence on your decision," Sango said as Myoga nodded in agreement.

"But Yuki will be miserable," Kagome protested.

"Yuki knew the risks of this when she became a guardian," Myoga told her. "We all learned our paths when we took them." Kagome looked at him confused.

"You're one too?" she demanded. Myoga nodded as Kagome shook her head and tried to think. "Did my father know? Does my mother?"

"Your parents knew the life this meant, that's part of the reason you were never told," Sango told her softly. "Trust me when I say that Yuki wanted you to know about everything, but your mother and father insisted in not telling you in hopes your powers would stay dormant. Myoga, did you inform her of the pulse last night?"

"Yes," he said nodding. "And after Kagome makes her decision I'll inform her of that as well, she was not happy when she learned it but decided it was best that things go the way they are supposed to at this point. Hiding it all will not keep her safe." Sango nodded in agreement as Kagome tried to wrap her mind around the idea that many important people lied to her in her life. She sighed and felt bad though once she saw Yuki sitting outside by a pond looking absolutely miserable with the dark-haired boy from earlier sitting and talking with her.

"Is that him, Sango?" she asked her softly.

"No, that's not him," Sango said shaking her head.

"You really wouldn't point him out if I asked?" Kagome asked her.

"No, nor would he step forward," Sango said shaking her head. "But in all honesty, that is genuinely not him." Kagome sighed and nodded as she listened and tried to figure it all out. "His disguise is locked on well."

"How can you tell?" Kagome asked her confused.

"Usually, a youkai or hanyou with a mediocre or sub par disguise will have a type of shimmer to them. A youkai or hanyou from a wealthy family will be nearly perfect and hard to spot." Sango said as Kagome nodded as she learned.

"So he's the hanyou?" Kagome asked confused.

"Not necessarily," Myoga said shaking his head. "Youkai need disguises as much as hanyou do." Kagome nodded as she listened. "That boy has been here all day waiting."

"Did they know I was going to be attacked?" Kagome asked confused.

"No," Sango said shaking her head, "none of us did. But once we felt the pulse of power, we prepared for the possibility. One would head here to keep it safe, some would be at work, and others would be close at hand elsewhere. Yuki and I would be like personal bodyguards and go with you pretty much everywhere they can't." Myoga nodded as he listened. "There are plans and contingencies that are set up to keep you safe."

"So the guy who pushed me out of the car's way...?" Kagome asked as it dawned on her.

"One of the five, same with whoever pulled you out of the way of the bookshelves," Sango answered as Kagome looked at her stunned. "Yuki knows who is where, I'm not sure."

"How does Yuki know? Is she like a special ranking or something?" Kagome asked surprised.

"No, Yuki can tell by scent," Sango answered honestly. "Her nose is way more powerful than ours."

"So, what do I do now?" Kagome asked her confused. Sango shrugged as she thought about it. "We got out of work early, mainly because of one attack; I almost get hit by a car so leaving really isn't a great idea…"

"No, they definitely locked us into the shrine, didn't they?" Sango agreed with a heavy sigh as Myoga looked to her questioningly.

"What happened at the library?" he asked confused.

"Oh, someone pushed down the bookshelves to crush Kagome, only someone else rescued her." Sango said as if it were no big deal. Myoga looked at her stunned.

"But Totosai made those brackets!" He said stunned.

"Oh, trust me, we know. Even Yuki couldn't fathom what kind of strength it would take to bend those things." Sango said nodding in agreement. "Good thing the guys can worry about that stress. I'll deal with the little ones." Myoga sighed as he thought about it. "I'm sure Daren is already asking Totosai and his lord for new brackets and explaining what happened."

"I'm sure he is, I'm more curious about Totosai's reaction," Myoga said amused. "He prides himself on the strength of his work. Look at the swords."

"Yes, I wonder if we'll see them be used," Sango said almost dreamily. Kagome looked between the two confused.

"Swords?" She asked when no one explained.

"Yes, two of the guardians coming tonight are brothers," Myoga explained. "Their mothers are completely different; one a female inu youkai and the other a human woman. Though while growing up, they fought to no end, as they became guardians they grew to work with each other. As a reward for growing up, as their father put it, he gave them twin swords. One sword could destroy a thousand youkai in a single swing. The other could heal a thousand in a single swing." Kagome looked at him surprised. "At least that's how the legend goes. These swords haven't been seen beyond on the sides of their owners in over a thousand years ago when their father used them protecting his second mate."

"His second mate was a special human?" Kagome asked confused.

"Very much so in so many ways beyond her powers," Myoga said dreamily. "She was beautiful, kind, gentle, and won the hearts of her mate's constituents barely trying. Her powers were great for their time. She chose her mate because during a fight he got hurt trying to protect her and instead of giving up continued to do so despite his wounds."

"And both his sons are coming tonight?" Kagome asked surprised. "What can you tell me about the five men coming?"

"Not much," Sango said as she thought about it. "There is the inu youkai and his brother, the inu hanyou. Then there is the ookami youkai, a cursed human, and a tora youkai. Each has his own reasons for coming to protect you, though mostly it is in hopes your power will either help them individually or their people." Kagome nodded as she thought. "You'll know who to pick when you meet them."

"I hope so," Kagome said with a sigh. "Part of me still wants to go out tonight, but the other part of me is scared that it'll be dangerous."

"Well, we can see what everyone says," Sango said with a shrug. "Maybe with all this stress and everything everyone will want to get out just to relax a bit. Maybe not clubbing but something else."

"Oh!" Kagome said lighting up. "We could all go bowling!" Sango snorted at the idea but nodded in agreement. Sometimes she wondered if Kagome was really twenty.


	3. Chapter 3- Changing of the Guards

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 3- Changing of the Guard

* * *

><p>Yuki and Sango ended up heading home for a bit, they had to prepare. Kagome had been more than assured that she was quite safe at the shrine. Beyond Myoga being there to call for help if any trouble did find her, despite the one male who was there to guard before the meeting, there were more measures in place than anyone had ever thought possible. Yuki wasn't just quick, she was clever, and she did her job well.<p>

"The spells have held thus far," Yuki had informed the one guy as he sat on one of the benches. "She'll be fine here without us for a few hours."

"The others will be getting here in about two hours, I'll be changing shifts with one of the others before you get back," he said as she nodded in agreement. Yuki and Sango nodded as they turned and headed down the multitude of stairs that were before them.

"Think she'll be safe with him there?" Sango asked uncertainly. "She doesn't know him, I highly doubt she'd run to him for help if there were an attack or something."

"She doesn't have to, Myoga would," Yuki said as they reached the bottom to find two more. "We'll be back, she's staying up there behind the spells." The two nodded and waved before the two women headed away. "Plus, by the time we get back we'll probably have all five at various points of the shrine it won't matter." Sango sighed and nodded as they headed in the direction of their apartment building.

Sango and Yuki showered and changed, not necessarily to go clubbing, but just to get in far more comfortable clothes than what they wear to work. They also stopped and grabbed groceries for dinner, figuring everyone would be hungry by the time they returned. When they started their trek upstairs they found two youkai waiting for them.

"You were gone for a while," the first said as he eyed the two of them.

"We needed to change," Yuki answered, "and we figured everyone will be hungry so we grabbed groceries." He nodded as the other youkai walked up and took the bag from her. "I can carry it Kouga."

"Yes, I'm sure you can," he replied before leading Sango upstairs. She sighed and shook her head before getting ready to follow the two.

"We need to talk," the other said as she turned and faced him.

"About?" she asked softly, she knew what but she didn't really want the conversation that constantly played in her head all day when she realized what was going to happen. He walked up to her and took her hand, leading her away from the shrine stairs and a safe place to hide. They ended up in a park not far away and relaxed on one of the park benches.

"You may have verbally accepted what all of this means," he started as he looked at her. "But I certainly don't believe you have." Yuki just looked down at her hands on her lap as she listened but didn't really know how to reply.

"I guess I wished what had happened hadn't," she said softly. "Not just because of all this, but just how it's not fair to her." He nodded in agreement as he thought about it. Beyond everything, everyone's lives seem to have been tossed around because of this.

"But it did happen," he said softly as he placed one of his larger hands overtop her two as they twisted. She still had not looked up at him, though he didn't need to know why, he could smell the salt of her tears as they seemed to stream down her face. One of the tears dropped and hit the back of his hand as he shifted and pulled her against himself. "I also think you're over thinking everything right now because you have to not only defend a young woman who doesn't even know what she is, but yourself so you don't get hurt in the crossfire."

"If you think that's what it all is," she said softly between sobs, "then you need to let me go."

"No, I don't need to let you go," he said to her. If he were one to laugh, he might chuckle a little, which would only infuriate her. "Because I know what you're thinking, and I can tell you in all honesty, you're wrong." Yuki struggled in his arms angrily as he held her tightly.

"Sesshomaru, you let me go," she warned with a growl. Despite their identites being hidden by the various spells, he could still hear her growl and enjoyed it. He made her look up at him. He couldn't help himself, her glowing green eyes glazed over with tears, the streaks down her face, and the fire behind her eyes was as attractive to him as when she was happy. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She stopped struggling, melting against him as she returned his kiss.

"I told you, you're wrong," he said as she looked at him confused.

"We can't be if you're going after Kagome for your mate," she informed him as if he didn't know.

"We can be since I'm not," Sesshomaru said as if it were obvious. Yuki shook her head as she thought about it. "You're the reason I'm protecting her, not her. I don't want or need her powers."

"So, what if she chooses you?" Yuki asked him confused.

"Beyond I'm sure she won't," Sesshomaru answered honestly, "not when Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku are there to fight over her. I don't think she'll choose Shinta either, honestly." Yuki looked to protest. "But, even if she were I'd make the deal she has to mate Inuyasha so the powers still remain within the family." Yuki nodded as she thought about it. Made sense, and Inuyasha needed help with females at times anyway.

"He may be a bit too crash for her," Yuki warned as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and nodded.

"So, see?" he asked her. Yuki sighed as she leaned against him, taking his scent in and reveling in it. "Worried over nothing, silly female." Yuki snorted as she shook her head. Sesshomaru just held her as they relaxed some while the world buzzed around them.

They eventually found their way up the stairs, holding hands as they did so. They found the other four waiting outside while Myoga, Kagome, and Sango were inside. Yuki headed in to see if Kagome were ready to meet with them as Inuyasha looked at his older half brother confused. Sesshomaru shook his head as everyone seemed to straighten themselves up in preparation for their meeting.

"Kagome, are you ready?" Yuki asked as she found Kagome relaxing in the living room with Sango watching tv. Kagome sighed as she thought about it and nodded. "Inside or outside?"

"Does it matter?" Kagome asked as Yuki shrugged and shook her head. "My path has been chosen anyway."

"Not necessarily," Yuki said shaking her head. "Your path is still yours, there are just certain side steps that may no longer be available. You can still live a normal life. It may just not be what you anticipated in the level of normal." Kagome just nodded as she looked around.

"I guess inside then," Kagome said as she thought. "Then if they want to reveal themselves, they can." Yuki nodded as Kagome looked at Sango who nodded in agreement. "Yuki, you can take your ring off as well."

"I'm just as comfortable looking human as I am looking hanyou," Yuki said with a nod. "But thank you for the offer." She headed outside and found the others all ready. "Okay, lets head in." They followed Yuki in and lined up as she stood at the head of the line. Sango wanted to laugh at how serious some looked and others were obviously as space case.

"Gentlemen," Yuki said as she turned to them, "This is Kagome." They all bowed to Kagome as she stood up. "Kagome, these guys are the guardians; Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, Shinta, and Miroku." Kagome bowed to them and then everyone sat down.

"So, how am I supposed to choose?" Kagome asked confused.

"You can talk with them," Sango said with a smirk. "Yuki and I will go make dinner while you six get to know each other." Both women headed for the kitchen. "Remember, Kagome, the more information you have the better of a choice you can make." Kagome just looked at them as she sighed and seemed to think.

"So, Yuki and Sango have told me almost nothing about you," Kagome said softly as she thought, might as well make the first part of the conversation. "Two of you are brothers?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded as she noticed this. "Why are you two here?"

"They weren't allowed," Sesshomaru said as Kagome sighed and nodded.

"Yes, they told me they're not allowed to influence who I do and do not pick," Kagome said in agreement as Sesshomaru nodded.

"We are sons of the inu no taisho," Inuyasha answered. "He was guardian of my mother, one of the previous special humans. Beyond being what we were trained to do, we are also to inherit the Western Kingdom from our father."

"So, what do I have to do with this?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha just looked at her as he calculated what he wanted to say.

"Beyond the fact that no one would be able to protect you half as well as either one of us," Inuyasha said as he leaned back and looked at her. "Inu youkai are a different type of mate." Kagome just looked at them calculating.

"Remove your disguises," she said as the two looked at her calculating. Both shrugged and removed a ring to reveal themselves. Kagome looked at them surprised, yes they were different looking, but they were still obviously themselves. She looked at Kouga as he prepared his speech.

"And you're Kouga?" she said as she looked at him. He smirked and nodded.

"Yes, I'm an ookami youkai," he said as he removed his own ring. Kagome just inspected him silently. "And while I get along with them quite well, the dogs are no better guards than a wolf. They're much more tame compared to me." He winked as Kagome thought about it.

"Don't wolves usually have multiple mates?" she asked confused as Inuyasha snorted with laughter.

"Yes, but there is always their alpha," Kouga said smoothly, "and you're surely an alpha." Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes.

"You're an idiot," he muttered to Kouga, who shot him a look.

"At least we spoke, so far you've been rather silent," Kouga shot out. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. He shrugged as he thought about it.

"This Sesshomaru needs to say nothing," he said as Kagome suddenly wanted to think of how arrogant he was, "none of you have near the power." Inuyasha and Kouga shook their heads silently as they tried to figure out what he was playing at. "If this Sesshomaru were here to compete for her hand, you'd lose." Everyone looked at him confused as Yuki and Sango started to bring food out.

"You're Yuki's boyfriend!" Kagome exclaimed as soon as he finished speaking. Yuki and Sango both jumped as Sesshomaru just looked at Kagome curiously.

"Correct," he said as he shrugged, "no one here has the power that this Sesshomaru has, and while you need protection, it'd be insisted upon my choosing that you'd mate with another. Or risk the mental breakdown of Yuki." Yuki sighed as she put the food down and nudged Sesshomaru a little before getting ready to go back and grab more food that they had prepared.

"So, you're not here for any real reason?" Kagome asked confused.

"Sesshomaru is here because he won't leave me alone to face the threats that may come for you," Yuki said as she came back out with more food and Sango followed her with plates and utensils. "He's not about to leave me to fight something stronger than myself."

"Heaven forbid you break a nail?" the human male sneered as she put the food down.

"Go outside, human, I'll show you what I can do," Yuki threatened as Kagome looked at him.

"Your name?" She asked softly, she wasn't sure she was a fan of his with the way he spoke to Yuki.

"Miroku, I'm a cursed human," he said as he seemed to relax some. "I'm here because your powers may be the only thing to save me." He held his hand up to showed it wrapped in purple fabric and holy beads. "I am a wandering monk, I was cursed when I tried to avenge my father." Kagome nodded and seemed almost sympathetic towards him. "Beyond you are quite lovely, my dear, that I have but one simple question for you." Everyone watched as he got up and went around the table, getting on one knee and taking one of Kagome's hands in one of his. "Would you do me the honor of baring me an heir?" Immidately Kagome jumped and Yuki and Sango hit him as she back up away.

"Hentai!" Sango snapped and shook her head as she looked at Kagome. "Are you alright?" Kagome nodded as she watched Miroku collapse onto the floor unconscious from the hits.

"Pathetic," Sesshomaru muttered as Inuyasha and Kouga nodded in agreement while Yuki drug the body back away from the table so everyone could calm down and start eating.

"Eat as you discuss things," she said handing Kagome a plate and then Sesshomaru. Sango served Inuyasha and Kouga as the last male grabbed a plate for himself.

"I don't need you to wait on me like these pups," he said as Yuki went to hand him a plate.

"Or I was just being nice," Yuki said warily. The two just glared at each other as Kagome watched curiously.

"You're Shinta, then?" she asked as he nodded. "Why are you here?"

"Beyond needing a mate to gain the ability to succeed my father and lead my people," he said as he looked at the food, "and your power would more than prove that I am the appropriate heir. There is not a single youkai or hanyou at this table that is worthy of one so beautiful." Kagome blushed and looked down as she thought. "Obviously, that human has already knocked himself out."

"No, I'm fairly certain Sango or Yuki did that," Kouga said as they heard a groan come from where Yuki drug him. "But we should probably do it again just for giggles." Sesshomaru remained silent as he watched Yuki eat quietly. He knew she wanted to input information about them all, but was forbidden to do so.

"I wish you two could tell me what you know," Kagome said to Yuki and Sango as the two nodded. "Like, I don't know, I don't know any of them enough to be able to trust them enough." The males just listened as they ate while Kagome fretted and picked at her food.

"Well, did you still want to go out tonight?" Sango asked curiously as Kagome shrugged. "An outting might not be so bad. But I do believe that we should get into a new rule for here, we should keep disguises off." Kagome nodded in agreement as did all of the males. Sesshomaru reached across the table and held his hand out to Yuki as she ate quitely. At this point, Yuki was the only one still hiding behind the disguise she had been given, and really she wasn't a fan of giving it up either. She slowly took it off and handed it to him before they all quietly continued to eat.

Later on that night, after Myoga explained around a hundred times that the males were to move into the spare rooms of the shrine, they all decided getting out would help the air and show Kagome their true intentions. They each put their disguises back on and headed out to the mall to wander a bit.

"So, what are you into?" Inuyasha asked confused as they passed several stores of clothes that Kagome didn't really even seem interested in, despite Yuki and Sango wanting to take her in to look around.

"I like clothes, books," Kagome said with a shrug as she thought about it. He nodded as he looked around. "Usually, I'm just as geeky as Yuki and Sango, but right now there's a bit on my mind." Inuyasha nodded again, he understood that. Her world had just flipflopped and it was hard to grasp.

"Well, sometimes doing something you find fun helps as a distraction," Inuyasha suggested as Kagome nodded thinking about it. She followed the other girls into a clothes store as the males all waited outside for them.

"People are probably wondering what the heck these three girls have that five males are escorting them around the mall," Kouga said as people walked by.

"People probably don't actually care," Sesshomaru reminded him as he looked around. Despite there now being seven guardsmen around Kagome, they had to be on top alert for surprise attacks. "But treating her good now and proving she can count on you when needed is a wise plan."

"I know," Inuyasha said as he nodded and leaned on the railing looking at the lower floor of the mall.

"So is keeping this hentai in line," Shinta said pointing to Miroku.

"I didn't know she wouldn't like it!" he said defensively as the other four shook their heads. "Nor did I know Sango and Yuki hit so hard."

"They are the original guardians, and they did keep her safe for so long," Kouga said as the watched the three head towards them carrying bags.

"Did you just buy out the whole store?" Shinta said stunned. The girls just looked at him before turning and heading further into the mall. "Which idiot suggested the mall?"

"That would be Kagome, the one within hearing range," Inuyasha said with a cool smirk. "You know, the one you don't want to be calling an idiot." Kagome just remained silent as she walked with the other two girls as she looked around as if she didn't hear them.

"My bad," Shinta said defeated as Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "But I figure learning about each other went beyond wandering a mall."

"Shut up," Sesshomaru ordered them both. He took Yuki's bags from her as she looked at him confused. "This was chosen, so enjoy it." Yuki smiled as they walked along.

"Did you need anything while we're here?" Yuki asked Sesshomaru.

"No," he replied as he looked at one of the windows, "but we're here for you ladies." Yuki sighed as he pointed out a pair of shoes. "I think you would like those." She looked at the shoes and nodded approvingly.

"Those are cute," she said as Sango looked as well.

"Oh I like those pink ones," Sango said as Yuki nodded.

"I know, me in the blue and you in the pink," Yuki said with a grin, "out clubbing, a few mixed drinks..."

"A couple of hot guys," Sango agreed as the two looked at the other shoes. "And there's a red pair for Kagome."

"Wait, wait, wait," Inuyasha said holding his hand up. "I don't care if you drag us around shopping, but you three are not going clubbing." Yuki stood up and looked at Inuyasha with a glare. Sango smirked as she continued to look in the window.

"Oh really?" Yuki said as Miroku, Kouga, and Shinta backed away from the inu hanyou in question. "And how, pray tell, are you going to stop us?" Inuyasha looked around and realized he was probably going to get hit.

"It's too dangerous," Inuyasha started. "You two are no longer the guardians of Kagome." Even Sesshomaru had to look away as everyone noticed Yuki bristle a little at what he said.

"Is that so?" Yuki said softly.

"Yes, you can't go without us, and to be honest I hate clubbing," Inuyasha said as Sango stepped away as well while Kagome just watched.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone tell Yuki no before," she said as Kouga chuckled.

"She is a dangerous one," Kouga said to her as Yuki took a step towards Inuyasha. "You may very well be short one guardian when she's done with him."

"But I thought you were all stronger than Yuki and Sango, that's why you were coming to be my guardians," Kagome said confused.

"Yes, and no," Shinta said as she looked at him. "While we are here to take care of any big threats, they are still quite strong and capable of even defeating us." Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Yes, dog, all of us."

"Maybe you four," Sesshomaru said as he stepped into the fray and grabbed Yuki's hand before she hit Inuyasha. "Killing him will defeat all purposes, let the hanyou live this once." Yuki just side glanced at Sesshomaru. "He may become useful and he did bring up a valid point about safety." Yuki seemed to sigh in defeat and then headed into the shop for her shoes. Sango came out after Yuki walked in carrying two bags proudly.

"Very nice save, Sesshomaru," she said as she handed a bag to Kagome. "Guys, I'd advise you don't piss off Yuki, she will kill you." The others nodded as Yuki came out moments later with a bag of her own, of which Sesshomaru grabbed it as well. Taking cue from his older brother, Inuyasha took Kagome's bags for her. Kagome smiled and blushed a little as she walked with him.

"Thank you," she said as Inuyasha nodded with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said as she beamed at him a bit. Kouga was carrying some of Sango's bags as they spoke softly from behind while Miroku and Shinta were ahead of even Yuki and Sesshomaru. Really it was quite a scene of bodyguards and Kagome.

* * *

><p>So, I know Glitter claimed it my fault the story was on hold. While we have been having a bit of technical difficulties, the story is coming along fine. She's just anxious. Lol I did go back to editing the previous chapters, I had changed names to I could recognize specific characters, so they're back. Also, I changed a few different parts so they made more sense. ~Angel<p> 


End file.
